


The Intern

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Barba gets a new intern.





	The Intern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbaesparza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/gifts).



> Thank you to [lawyerboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerboyfriends) for the idea and the beta, and [EliDeetz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz) for betaing as well!

“ _Christ,_ ” Rafael gasped, his heart skipping a beat and a half as he stepped out of the bathroom and came face to face with a stranger perched on the edge of his desk. He took a moment to process the situation, scowling and lowering the arm that he had instinctively raised in defense. “Can I _help_ you?”

His caustic tone did nothing to discourage the gangly blonde, who grinned at him and stuck out a hand in greeting. “Nice to meet you, Counselor, I’m Sonny!”

“Get your ass off my papers.” Rafael pointedly ignored the hand offered to him, folding his arms and staring, waiting for an explanation.

“Right, sorry, Mister Barba.” The kid sprang to his feet, and— _Jesus, he was all legs_ —bowed his head in apology.

“Can I help you?” Rafael repeated himself, slower this time.

He finally seemed to register the look of confusion on the lawyer’s face. “Oh, I’m—,” he paused, trying to find the right words. “They just sent me over,” he brandished a fistful of papers. “I’m your new intern, sir.”

Rafael looked at his watch. “You’re early.”

“Well,” the young man was still smiling, openly examining Rafael. “My old boss used to say ‘If you’re not five minutes early, then you’re late.’”

“You’re nearly,” Rafael paused, gesturing at his wrist, “forty f— never mind. How did you even get into my office?”

“She let me in, said I could wait in here.” He waved vaguely towards the door. “Carlin. Uh, Carmen. She didn’t tell me you were so—” His filter finally kicked in and he blushed, snapping his mouth shut.

“I was so?” Rafael raised an eyebrow at him. “Rude?”

“No, it’s nothing— oh!” The kid suddenly remembered the cup sitting on the edge of the desk. “And she said to give you this.”

Rafael’s frown softened a bit as he was enthusiastically presented with a cup of coffee, and he accepted it, rounding his desk to take a seat. He could’ve _sworn_ he caught the man tearing his eyes away from his ass before he turned back around, but he must’ve been mistaken. “Have a seat, Mister...” he extended a hand to take his intern’s papers and ruffled through them quickly, setting aside everything but the top sheet. “Mister Carisi.”

The blonde didn’t move, still gawking at Rafael.

 _Maybe he hadn’t imagined it._  While a man ten years his junior shamelessly admiring him was certainly an ego boost, this year’s intern was far too easily distracted. “Mister Carisi, _please._ Sit _._ ”

He blinked at Rafael’s forceful tone and immediately plopped down into the leather armchair opposite.

 _His ears probably would’ve perked up if they could_ , Rafael thought, smiling to himself and storing that particular information away for later. “Dominick—”

“Oh, most people call me Sonny...” he trailed off as Rafael raised a hand to stop him.

“Dominick Carisi, twenty-one,” he said, scanning the sheet of paper in his hands. “From Fordham.” He continued to read, his eyebrows raising slightly. “3.8 GPA?”

“Yes, sir.” Sonny puffed up a bit with pride.

“You want to be a lawyer.”

It wasn’t phrased as a question, but Sonny nodded anyway.

“Scenario.” Rafael tipped his head back in thought and crossed an ankle over his knee, chewing the end of his pen. His pants were oddly tight, and he wriggled a bit, trying to adjust himself as inconspicuously as possible. “Your client, the defendant, privately confesses to you that she’s guilty of the accused crime.”

Sonny shrugged. “I didn’t hear her. Wasn’t paying attention.”

Rafael nodded, scribbled something on a legal pad. The Staten Island accent _was_ kind of cute, he had to admit. Endearing. It’d be good in court. The eyes were good, too — great, in fact. Those innocent baby blues would go a long way around the office; in the courtroom. _In bed_ , his cock chimed in unbidden, twitching at the thought, and Rafael shook his head.

“Scenario.” Rafael stubbornly ignored the blood suddenly rushing south, fidgeting with his pen. _What was it about this kid?_ “The plaintiff threatens you with physical harm.”

“Well, uh,” Sonny bit his lip in thought. “I guess I do whatever it takes to get him to prove that he’s unstable.”

Rafael wrote another note down, looking Sonny over from where he was sitting. His slim cut trousers fit well; a bit short in the legs, but that was no surprise—no college student in their right mind went to a tailor. A tasteful gray vest over a plain white button-down that had clearly never seen an iron in its life, and a— Rafael squinted at his tie and sighed, beckoning him over.

“Uh, I—” Sonny hesitated for several seconds, visibly weighing his options, then let out a slow breath. He pushed himself to his feet and hung his head, face red, clearly aware of the very obvious bulge in his pants.

 _So he definitely hadn’t imagined it, then_. The lawyer mercifully chose to ignore it, remaining seated and waving his intern around the desk to him. “First order of business,” Rafael reached out and grabbed a hold of Sonny’s tie, pulling sharply. The clip-on came off in his hand, and he fixed the young man with a withering glare. “Learn how to tie a tie.”

Sonny flushed an even darker shade of red and nodded, mumbling an apology at the floor.

“Secondly,” Rafael continued, “please invest in an iron.”

His intern looked down at his shirt and grimaced. “Yeah, that one’s on me.” He shot Rafael a crooked, apologetic grin.

“The rest is... surprisingly acceptable,” Rafael begrudgingly admitted, waving a hand up and down Sonny’s body. “Maybe lose the hard-on in court, though.”

The lawyer’s tone hadn’t changed, still measured yet casual, as if he were doing nothing more than commenting on the weather. Sonny choked, hands instinctively flying to his crotch to cover up, and Rafael did nothing to stop him.

“Scenario.” It looked like the kid was just about ready to sink into the floor, bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. _Infuriatingly cute how easily embarrassed he is_. “Your intern shows up almost an hour early on the first day of work with a wrinkled shirt, lets himself into your office, and doesn’t even bother trying to hide how badly he wants you.”

Sonny bit his lip, unable to meet the lawyer’s gaze.

Rafael uncrossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, revealing the full extent of his own arousal, and continued. “He’s so eager for your approval,” _god knows why_ , “that he’d hypothetically do just about anything you told him to.”

“I—” Sonny’s brain was short circuiting, overwhelming him with several conflicting messages at once.

Rafael pushed his chair back and reached out towards his new intern, hands coming to rest on narrow hips. He steered the young man towards him, firmly placing Sonny between the desk and himself.

Sonny didn’t resist; he moved willingly under Rafael’s warm grip, letting the lawyer pull him closer. He finally looked up from the floor, and his jaw dropped as his gaze found Rafael’s erection. “Oh, I’ve never..." his eyes were wide, openly staring. “You’re—”

“Is this the part where you tell me you aren’t gay and that this has never happened to you before?” Rafael let his hands fall from Sonny’s waist, running a thumb over his tight fly, the other hand reaching around to grip the young man’s ass as his hips bucked forward.

Sonny gasped, barely able to swallow down his moan. “No, sir, you’re just,” he gestured a bit helplessly. “You’re, uh... big.”

 _Oh._  “Don’t worry,” Rafael smirked. “I don’t expect you to take it.”

Sonny’s face fell. “But—” he broke off mid-protest as Rafael easily undid his belt with two fingers, looking up at him for any possible sign of discomfort.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes. _Yeah,_ ” Sonny stuttered, gripping the edge of Rafael’s desk. “God, yes.”

The lawyer slowly undid Sonny’s trousers and tugged them down around surprisingly well-built thighs.

 _Track team, maybe?_ Rafael traced the length of Sonny’s shaft through his green and grey plaid boxers, making an appreciative noise as his intern moaned and twitched under his fingertips. Sonny was rock hard under his touch, already breathing heavily from the barest hint of stimulation, and he groaned again as Rafael pushed his chair backwards and sank to his knees, wrapping a hand around Sonny’s clothed cock and gently stroking.

The lawyer fisted his free hand in the hem of Sonny’s shirt and pulled it up, burying his nose in the downy peach fuzz just below his navel, and Sonny had to physically restrain himself from running his fingers through Rafael’s dark hair. The hand around his cock was tight and warm, but the strokes were shallow, and Sonny squirmed in Rafael’s grip, needing more.

His boss looked up at him, corners of his mouth curling upwards as his hand slowed to a stop, and Sonny whimpered at the loss of friction. Rafael leaned forward and kissed his way down Sonny’s stomach; slow, messy, open-mouthed, and the young man’s whines grew louder, more needy as Rafael neared his waistband.

The lawyer knew what he was doing, teasing Sonny just enough that he was already dangerously close. Rafael nosed at Sonny’s cock through his boxers, kissing him gently, then wrapped his mouth around the base of his erection with no warning. He tightened his lips, tongue working in tight circles, pressing firmly against his cock through the thin fabric, and Sonny’s knuckles whitened on the edge of the desk, his legs trembling.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Sonny’s voice was ragged but quiet. “You’re gonna make m—”

Rafael pulled away, hands holding the young man firmly in place against the edge of his desk, rubbing comforting circles into his sides until his muscles relaxed. “ _Good boy,_ ” Rafael murmured into his hip, biting lightly at Sonny’s sensitive skin and smiling when his mouth fell open with a gasp. The lawyer hooked two fingers into Sonny’s waistband and looked up. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Sonny nodded without hesitation. “ _Please_.”

Rafael gently tugged Sonny’s boxers down, catching his cock as it sprang free and stroking him hard. The moan his intern let out was loud, desperate, before he remembered himself and clapped a hand over his own mouth. Rafael slowly licked down Sonny’s shaft, teasing the underside, and planted a kiss at the base of his cock, tipping his head sideways to tongue lightly at the seam between his balls.

Rafael heard Sonny whimper above him and looked up to see his intern’s eyes screwed shut, fist between his teeth. _He really was a trooper_ , Rafael noted. _All this teasing and not a single protest_. He finally took pity on the poor kid and wrapped his lips around Sonny’s cock, tongue exploring just under the sensitive head, and sucked. _Hard._

Sonny yelped, doubling over, his hands flying to Rafael’s shoulders to steady himself.

The lawyer didn’t let up, taking Sonny until the tip of his cock hit the back of Rafael’s throat. He kept his mouth tight and bobbed his head fast, tongue forcing Sonny’s erection up into the roof of his mouth over and over, and his intern groaned, legs trembling again.

“Barba, I’m— _fuck_ ,” Sonny choked on his own words as Rafael swallowed, working his throat open around Sonny’s cock. He could feel himself starting to tense up again, and he knew Rafael could too; the lawyer’s grip on his waist tightened, keeping him still, pinned to the desk.

Rafael pulled back, letting all but the last inch of Sonny’s erection slip from his mouth, sucking at the tip of his cock for a moment, then shifted his weight and bobbed his head forward again. Sonny felt the tiniest bit of resistance, just for a second, before his cock slipped easily into Rafael’s throat, and he groaned at the sudden tight heat.

“Sir, I’m—” Sonny broke off, fingers digging into Rafael’s broad shoulders as the lawyer took him all the way, nose pressed tight against Sonny’s skin. “ _Shit_ , I’m— I’m gonna come, sir,” he managed, shoving weakly at Rafael’s shoulders.

Rafael hummed, having no intention of letting Sonny go, then swallowed hard, and the young man cried out as the lawyer’s throat constricted around him, wet and hot. Sonny’s cock throbbed and he came hard down Rafael’s throat. The lawyer swallowed again, taking everything his intern gave him, the tight muscles of his throat milking Sonny’s erection.

He let him finish and looked up, relaxing his neck, Sonny’s cock sliding from the back of his throat, and he grinned as a few more drops of come leaked onto the back of his tongue. He lapped at him gently for a moment, cleaning Sonny up, then rocked back onto his heels and stood, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Licking his lips, he admired a breathless, shaky Sonny with something nearing affection in his eyes.

“I think you’ll be a good fit, _Sonny_ ,” he smiled, gently brushing Sonny’s hair out of his eyes.

Sonny grinned shyly at Rafael’s unprompted use of his first name, hands still trembling as he tucked himself away, refastened his pants. “See you Monday, boss?”

Rafael pulled him in for a kiss, then straightened Sonny’s vest for him, opening the door to see him out. “See you Monday, Sonny,” he smiled.

Sonny turned to leave, but Rafael spoke up again.

“Carmen.” The lawyer fished a card out of his wallet and handed it to her, inclining his head at Sonny and dangling the clip-on between two fingers with a look of mock disgust. “Take him to get a big boy tie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
